jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Superhero Girls - My So-Called Anti-Live/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Superhero Girls - My So-Called Anti-Life. song Harley Quinn: Hey, wanna see the prank I played on Mera? (Giggles) Spoiler alert her swimming pool is filled with— Supergirl: Sorry, Harley. We’re on our way to Dr. Seid's math club. Connor Lacey: And we’re gonna help them. Harley Quinn: You could’ve just said no instead of giving me some lame excuse. Bumblebee: No, really. Dr. Seid picked his top students to compete in the tri mathalon. Raven: Formula for volume of a cone. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Ooh! P equals 1 over... Um... Harley Quinn: A cone is two scoops. (Sighs) Guess I’m eating lunch alone. Supergirl: Why don’t you compete? Harley Quinn: Cause math is less fun than the time I stepped in Poison Ivy’s poison ivy. Bumblebee: Math can be fun. Especially when the first prize is the pie trophy. Connor Lacey: Double B’s right. Harley Quinn: Pie trophy. Okay, I'm gonna crush this math thing. But don't tell anyone I'm such a square. Bumblebee: Um, that's a triangle. Rex (Dinocore): Let's get going. Dr. Seid: So the first leg of the tri mathalon will be this multiple choice exam. Take a good long look before you start. Connor Lacey: Looking now. Elsa the Snow Queen: Something's wrong here. Harley Quinn: Uh, I thought math was numbers. X and Y aren't numbers. And I don't even know what that thing is. Katana: It's called a sign. Harley Quinn: Yeah, a sign I shouldn't do math. Zane: This is strange. Harley Quinn: Psst. Katana. Katana. Hmm. You must really want that pie. Dr. Seid: Pencils down, time's up. And when I "time's up" for all of you, I mean it. Sammy: Okay. Dr. Seid: Harley, you've solved it. You have the highest test score. Ha, I never thought to carry the one. All: Carry the one. Carry the one. Dr. Seid: Finally. The Anti-Life Equation! (Laughing maniacally) Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: What's going on? Supergirl: Where's the test? Katana: Where am I? Wonder Woman: There's something really weird happening. Harley Quinn: I never knew math was this... Ah! Bad for your skin. All: (Gasps) Bumblebee: Ew. Supergirl: What happened to Dr. Seid? Darkseid: He served his purpose. I came to Metropolis to use the best brains in the galaxy to figure out this equation. Now the world as you know it is all mine! Pascal: And we came to help him. Connor Lacey: It's them! Pascal and Darkno. Darkno: Yes, we're here. And this time, you won't be able to stop us. Harley Quinn: Uh, Dr. Seid? Darkseid: That's not my name! Harley Quinn: Okay, Creepy McStoneface. If this is the tri mathalon, count me out for the next two parts! Supergirl: I think there was only one part. Harley Quinn: For a math teacher, he's sure awful at math. Boom Harley Quinn: Uh-oh. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Now what? Volt: I believe we're about to find out. Darkseid: At long last. The greatest weapon in the universe is mine! (Laughs evilly) Wonder Woman: (Clears throat) Sorry to interrupt your cackling, but who are you exactly? Darkseid: I am called Darkseid! For years, I sent Granny Goodness and my Furies of Apokolips to destroy this pitiful planet. And for years, they failed. Speed Queen: It's no use, Lord Darkseid. The heroes of Earth are too powerful Mad Harriet: And they're smart too. Like, super smart. Darkseid: Hmm. Indeed. Toph: Hey! You must be that same Darkseid that Principal Amanda Waller was talking about. Darkseid: Yes. I have search the known universe for this... This Anti Life Equation. A formula so powerful, it can erase all of existence and remake it in my image. All I need is the Amethyst crystal to transmit the equation. And your world will be-- Harley Quinn: Oh, Dr. Seid. Darkseid. I just got it! Sorry, go on. Darkseid: Mine! The world will be-- Harley Quinn: Where did you get your degree in? Stone carving? Darkseid: Stop interrupting! Connor Lacey: We gotta stop him. All: Right! Connor Lacey: (Activates the Ultimatrix and transforms) Absorbinator: Absorbinator! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Jeremy Belpois: Scanning, Ulrich. Scanning, Yumi. Scanning, Odd. Scanning, Aelita. Scanning, William. Engage! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyrannosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. The Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Winx Club: We are Winx! Believix Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Connor Stax: Riptide! Maya (Redakai): Harrier! Boomer: Froztok! Master Baoddai: Palladion! Apex: Trisquad! Gia (Redakai): Big-Rigs! Balistar: Pandor! The Bubble Guppies, the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Victorion (PWT): Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: 10 can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Volt: Mini Force, transform! The Mini Force Rangers: Transform! Rex (DinoCore) and Arken: Level 5 Union! Tuning, Start Up! Ultra Dino Fusion! Rex (DinoCore): D-Buster! Arken: Ultra D-Kaizer! Starfire: Oh the dear. Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Beast Boy: (hisses and groans) Yeah, I got nothing. Harley Quinn: You’re being very in-doctor like, ya overgrown laxer pointer! Sammy: He’s heading to the roof! Wonder Woman: Then, we have to stop him! Pascal (Miniforce): It’s working! Darkseid: The equation has taking hold. dark purple lightning strikes at Wonder Woman Wonder Woman: Agh! Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Wonder Woman? Absorbinator: Diana? All: (Gasps) Darkseid: (Laughing evilly) Where you expecting someone else? I told you, the Anti-Life Equation remakes the world in my image. Soon, every creature on this planet will be Darkseid! Absorbinator: Remember that, Raven? Raven: That light. I remember. It was in the future. A world with nothing but Darkseid, Darkseid, Darkseid! I can’t stop the equation from making that future. It’s going to happen. Supergirl: We still have to try. the equation changed Supergirl and Starfire into Darkseid Absorbinator: Supergirl! Starfire! Darkseid: As much as I enjoy transforming you one by one, I do so hate wasting time. Pascal: Time for everyone in Super Hero High to get a makeover. Cole Evans: Run! Absorbinator: Ivy! Sapphire! Barda! Miss Martian! Vice-Principal Grodd: Guys, no running in the halls! Eric Myers: Unless in emergencies! Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Everyone, quick! Turn on your anti hall monitor app. Bumblebee: You mean, that phone doohickey that nearly imprison us? Connor Lacey: Yes! Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Keyword: nearly. The bugs are fixed and it may be our only chance. I know it sounds crazy. Raven: It is crazy. Harley Quinn: I love crazy! Let’s do it! Jason Lee Scott: And fast, because here it comes! Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: (Gasps) All: (Screams) Harley Quinn: (Screaming out of control) Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Harley! Harley! Connor Lacey: It’s okay. We’re safe! Bumblebee: It’s no use. She’s hysterical. Harley Quinn: I am? You’re so sweet. Twilight Sparkle: I’m glad that’s over. Applejack: And we’re not turned into Darkseid, like the others. Connor Lacey: I’m worried about them. Rex (DinoCore): Totally. Bumblebee: So, where are we? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: A pocket universe the anti hall monitor used to capture us when it was active. Thought it might come in handy in an emergency. Raven: This definitely qualifies. Now that Dr.— I mean, Darkseid has used the anti-life equation to transform everyone into whatever he is. This might be only safe place left to go. Bumblebee: Raven’s right. We can’t go back to the high school or Mr. Stoneface, Pascal, Darkno and their anti-life equation will give us a permanent makeover. Connor Lacey: (Groans) Twilight Sparkle: Consy, are you okay? What’s wrong? Connor Lacey: It’s fun to realm travel, but there’s a catch. Each time I lost a friend or more, it weakens a realm traveler. Raven: This is really bad. Harley Quinn: So? What’s the solution? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: That’s it! You’re a genius, Harley. Harley Quinn: I am? I mean, ha, of course I am. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: The only way to change the solution is interduce new veritables to the anti life equation. Connor Lacey: (weakly) That way, we can get our friends back. That’s brilliant. Harley Quinn: Brainy Batgirl is the best Batgirl. Max Cooper: Let’s go get our friends back. Cosmo Royale: And fast, because Connor's getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Darkseid 1: Hello, Darkseid. Nice to see me. Darkseid 2: Nice to see me as well. Connor Lacey: (weakly) I believe that the Anti Life Equation have been making Darkseid talking to himself. Sci-Twi: That's weird. Bumblebee: Why did you want us to pick up all our friends' old stuff? What is Darkseid gonna do with Wonder Woman's tiara or Katana's sword? Metal Alice: That's really weird, don't you think? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: If my hypothesis is correct, then a lot. Now all we have to do is get the right Darkseid. Harley Quinn: Good luck. They all the same amount of ugly to me. Raven: Even though they all look the same, their auras are actually different. I'll use a spell to show which one used to be Wonder Woman. (Speaks incantation) Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: That's her! Connor Lacey: (weakly) Diana. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Now to get him alone. Harley Quinn: Leave that to me. She's a beaut, isn't she? Darkseid: Yes. I was just-- Harley Quinn: Hi, Rocky! Darkseid: Foolish mortals! I will change you like all the others. I will hold you responsible for-- Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Yeah, yeah. Hold this. Darkseid: A tiara? What use is this-- I-- I know this. (Changes back to Wonder Woman) Connor Lacey: (weakly) All right, Diana. You're back. Harley Quinn: Talk about a makeover! Wonder Woman: What happened? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Long story. But, right now, we need to keep changing the equation. one by one, the team changed all of the Darkseids back to the Supers Connor Lacey: (Exclaims in excitement) Twilight Sparkle: Do you feel better? Connor Lacey: (Chuckles) My battery's all charged up now. Darkseid: At last, we have defeated Earth and it's heroes. Pascal: Our plan worked. Darkseid: Now nothing in the universe can stop-- What? Impossible! Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Nope, not really. Darkseid: But the equation. Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Once we reminded everyone about who they were, the equation changed. And so did the solution. Darkseid: No matter. We can still destroy-- Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: You thought victory was changing everyone into the same thing. But real strength comes from the difference we all shared through a common bound. Connor Lacey: So needless to say, you lose. Darkseid: You've made an enemy out Darkseid and my partners, Super Hero Girls and Irelanders! We will have my revenge. You will rue the day. Hawk: They're gone. Sammy: For now. Bumblebee: He got away. What if he returns? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: We'll be here. Ready and waiting. Connor Lacey: You got that right. Why not join us? Barbra Gordon/Batgirl: Sure. Volt: I'm game. Rex (DinoCore): And you can count me in too. Linda Ryan (Glinda)' And with the Supers, Miniforce and the DinoCores and Dino Masters on the Irelanders, they're unbeatable. Tune in next time for another episode of The Realm Games.